


[FIC AND ART] Carnival of Rust

by BaeBeyza



Series: MagsMegs AU stuff [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, Dinner, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Singing, Song Lyrics, the fic is just there to give the comic some context, this is a fic AND a long comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeBeyza/pseuds/BaeBeyza
Summary: One fact no Autobot knew was that Ultra Magnus could sing.
Relationships: Megatron/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Series: MagsMegs AU stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	[FIC AND ART] Carnival of Rust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quetzalpapalotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalpapalotl/gifts).



> I wanna dedicate this to my friend Barbie for her birthday ~
> 
> Thanks for the constant MagsMegs related support! <3
> 
> PS: The song is called Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall

One fact no Autobot knew was that Ultra Magnus could sing.

He never made friends within the Autobots after his defection from the Decepticons, so no one cared about his private life. Optimus, the only bot he had a warm and caring relationship with, didn’t know about this fact either.

For one, he was sure that if he told Optimus, the young bot would ask him for a demonstration.

And Ultra Magnus would not do that.

Worse was the idea of Optimus telling his friends and them pestering Ultra Magnus as well - he was especially afraid of Jazz finding out, the music-loving mech would never leave him alone.

No, Ultra Magnus rather kept that a secret. After all, he had never enjoyed or wanted to sing in front of an audience. The audience was always himself.

And Megatron, occasionally.

No Autobot knew about his secret talent but it wasn’t much of a secret within the Decepticons. With Megatron as the leader, everyone was eager to show or learn at least a little skill in some creative field - may it be theatre, arts, writing or in Ultra Magnus’ case, music.

Although, Ultra Magnus hadn’t learnt to sing because he wanted to impress Megatron and he never wanted to show it either.

Megatron had learnt that fact by accident when Ultra Magnus sang for himself while thinking he had been alone.

Just like he feared to be pestered by Optimus right now, he had been pestered about this by Megatron. A lot.

And once again, ages later, spark-breaks later, battles later, a civil war later, Megatron pestered him.

“Magnus, please.”

“No.”

“For old times’ sake.”

“No.”

“We’re alone!”

“On your battleship with me as a prisoner!”

Megatron dared to look offended.

Admittedly, Ultra Magnus hadn’t been on the Darksyde for long and he was never once treated like a prisoner, honest to Primus.

Of course, Megatron and Shockwave had managed to disable all his transformation functions - not only his normal transformation into his alt-mode but also things like his various cables for hacking or gaining access to the ship computers.

And whenever he was near any ship computers or devices, his digits were disabled as well, and his optics tweaked so he couldn’t focus on anything.

He was never left alone either - when it wasn’t Megatron, some other high-ranking officer would keep him company to make sure he didn’t try anything. They were mostly neutral or even nice, but he knew trying them wouldn’t end well for him.

To top it off, even if he didn’t have to recharge in a cell, he was no less imprisoned. The room Megatron gave him was so secure that even if he had all his devices available, Ultra Magnus wouldn’t have been able to get out.

Sleeping in Megatron’s room wasn’t any better. Starscream had taken a liking to the idea of killing Megatron in his recharge, so Megatron had his chambers secured as well. Why Megatron still kept the unhinged seeker as his second was beyond Ultra Magnus' understanding, but according to him, Starscream was “just going through a phase”.

But despite all these safety measurements - he would have been disappointed with anything less - Ultra Magnus never felt like a prisoner.

How could he with Megatron arranging a fancy dinner with a rubidium candle placed between them?

Ultra Magnus couldn’t even tell if Megatron was sincere or not. If he was honestly trying to ignite some sort of romantic tension, or if he was just messing with Ultra Magnus or if he was simply bored.

The answer was, of course, all of them.

“Magnus, I had to live an eternity without the sound of your mesmerizing singing voice blessing my audials.”

“Flattery won’t get you far.”

Megatron let out a desperate sigh while putting his helm on the desk: “Magnus why, we already interfaced! Compared to that singing is nothing.”

“No? Singing is far worse!” Ultra Magnus could interface while being quiet.

Megatron regarded him a moment with a pout: “Your fear of being perceived in any way is pretty absurd given your size.”

“Can I help my frame type? No, but I can help not making noises that give people the idea I was approachable.”

“Aw, what a big lone cyber wolf you are,” Megatron said with an innocent smile. He came closer to Ultra Magnus by putting one knee on the table and balancing his torso on his left servo, coming daringly close to his face with his right one: “but even the strongest wolves just want someone to visit them in their solitude-”

Ultra Magnus grabbed Megatron’s right servo in a tight grip, a warning: “Touch me and I’ll rip this off.”

Megatron didn’t see it as a warning of course. His optics lit up and his smirk grew wider: “Rip it off, what then? Rip off the other too? Take the rest of me as well? Make me a mess right here, right now?”

Ultra Magnus felt the sudden heat radiating from Megatron and saw the slight tremble in his frame from anticipation. He grabbed Megatron’s neck with his free servo, digits digging into neck cables: “Tell you what, Megatron,” he said in a quiet yet dangerous tone while pulling Megatron’s helm downwards, seeing his optics twitch in pain while enjoying the rough handling. Lust was written all over Megatron’s features.

After having Megatron right where he wanted him, helm close to his, holding him in a compromising position that had him shivering to keep his body from falling, Ultra Magnus said: “Cyber wolves are pack animals, so your metaphor falls short.”

Ultra Magnus gave Megatron enough time to grimace in confusion and see his own innocent smile before getting up and pushing Megatron away from him. So much to the fancy dinner.

However, just when he was heading towards the exit, Ultra Magnus heard Megatron yelling in surprise, followed by the sound of metal cracking and a deafening thud on the ground.  
  
  
The table broke down and Megatron fell on his side. Either Ultra Magnus pushed him harder or Megatron had less balance than he thought.

He quickly turned around to see if Megatron was okay: “Oh slag- I’m sorry! Are you alright?”

He pulled Megatron up on his feet and checked for himself if anything was dented or scratched, but fortunately, Megatron seemed to be fine. Megatron still rubbed his right upper arm a little while saying: “Oof, this fragging furniture- Can you make a note to replace them?”

“Sure,” Ultra Magnus reached in his subspace for a datapad, just to remember that he couldn’t do that right now: “Actually, truth be told, I cannot.”

Megatron looked up at him in surprise before remembering the same detail Ultra Magnus had briefly forgotten: “Oh, right, yes.” Instead, he made quick comm. call to tell Soundwave to make the note.

After that, there was an awkward silence between them in which they didn’t look at each other.

Awkward indeed.

Ultra Magnus decided to break the silence: “Well, should we call it a day now and just go to recharge?”

Megatron looked at him again, annoyed: “No! I arranged for this evening to include singing and I will get what I want!”

“I already told you, no!”

Megatron didn’t listen, however, and grabbed Ultra Magnus by the servo and dragged him to the stage in the room, pulling a chair with him as well.

But instead of urging Ultra Magnus to get on the stage, Megatron pushed him on the chair and climbed on the stage himself.

“If you aren’t going to sing, I will just do it myself. Your audials only.”

Ultra Magnus was briefly relieved to hear that Megatron would stop pestering him but realized that Megatron singing himself - for Magnus and Magnus only - was far too much attention.

“Megatron, please, you don’t need to-” Ultra Magnus tried with his hands up and tone pleading. Seeing and hearing Megatron sing to a big audience was one thing, but being the only audience made a bashful heat rise in Ultra Magnus’ cheeks and chest.

“I do what I want, Magnus.” Megatron interrupted him while pulling a microphone out of his subspace. 

“At least call some of your troops, I bet they want to hear you as well-”

“Not a chance, this is a prison performance.”

Ultra Magnus groaned and hid his face behind his servos. He thought about escaping to save himself from the embarrassment of being the Centre of attention in such a way, but there was nowhere to run. Also, he was certain that Megatron would tie him up to make Ultra Magnus listen to his angelic singing. And Ultra Magnus preferred not to be tied up.

In the very least, Megatron did sound amazing.

Ultra Magnus tried not to think of Megatron singing for him and instead focused on the singing itself. His voice was strong, loud, clear and echoed off the walls.

Everything in the giant room, including the air, felt captivated and yet constricted by the awe-inspiring sound of Megatron’s words.

Ultra Magnus couldn’t help but feel drawn to Megatron at this moment: Even though it was only them in the room, it felt like the whole universe was listening to Megatron.

Something to get lost to and forget everything...

**Author's Note:**

> I would do my own songs, only problem is that I have no musical talent whatsoever *thinking emoji*


End file.
